


Precious Gem

by FantasmicGirl



Category: Minnesota Cuke, Veggie Tales
Genre: F/M, Humanized, vegthro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmicGirl/pseuds/FantasmicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo talked me into Minnesota Cuke smut. Pretty much PWP. Minnesota, Julia, and Rattan are in the middle of another mission, but Min and Jules can't control themselves. My first real attempt at VeggieTales smut, and the first non-RP smut I've ever published, so criticisms are welcome. Humanized, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gem

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Every time they’d touch, even brush against each other accidently, they’d both linger far too long, breath hitching, eyes locking. In fairness, it had been over two years since they’d last seen each other – two whole years since they’d been together. Still, while it may have made the situation more comprehensible, they should’ve had more self control. The constant exchange in energy was putting the mission at risk.

Rattan didn’t even think twice when he booked a separate hotel room that night.

The infamous cell phone had been shut all the way off – the last thing he wanted was a call from Marten. He eyed the redhead lying on the bed, her legs shaking in anticipation.

Her hair was out of her usual braid – though that had been his own doing – and wearing nothing but  her hair scrunchie around her wrist. Her chest – small, exposed, and oh so perky – rose and fell with each shaky breath she took in anticipation. Gosh, she was beyond pretty, Cuke thought. She has beyond beautiful too. She was…flawless. Perfect. How on Earth could he have ever left her?

Turning, now protected, he suggested in a bored tone “You can leave the scrunchie on the ground if you want.”

She did as he suggested, although her voice dripped with sarcasm as she replied “You’re so good at dirty talk.”

Brown eyes rolling, he crawled over top of her, kissing her deeply once more before breaking to tell her “Clearly, I’m doing something right.”

Julia didn’t respond. Instead, she rested her hands on his biceps, stroking them lightly, before giving him a push onto his back, smug smirk on her face as she sat on his middle, spreading her legs to rest on either side of his. “Why don’t you stick to what you’re good at?”

Gulping nervously, face flushing, Cuke nodded. “Y-yeah…I could…I could do that.”

Julia smiled triumphantly, before pulling herself back up, and in a slow, precise movement, she stuck the tip in.

Her head tossed back as she made a satisfied squeak. Cuke was breathless, and his hands were moving to rest on her hips. Slowly, she sunk downwards, then back up, down, then back up, and Cuke took it as his cue to buck against her. Her voice, usually a clear and bright soprano now low and rough with desire, screaming his name in that moment, was single handedly his favorite sound in the universe.

She began thrusting harder now, with more of an urgent need than a defined rhythm. Cuke tried his best to keep up, but Julia had him so close already. She’d kill him if he finished this early.

Still, his dick was already absolutely throbbing. He knew that there was an eruption coming, that it would be volcanic, and it would be _soon._ She was just so…words failed him. Probably because his blood was rushing entirely to his nether regions.

Suddenly, he moved. He bent upwards to sit, keeping Julia close to him at all times. That made the push even farther into her walls, now balls deep, Julia shuddering in the enhanced sensation. She latched onto him, a light smacking noise as their sweat drenched skin made contact.

Cuke was still thrusting, slowly, in and out, each time she muttered “Yes” or “Cuke” or “Please” bringing him that much closer to the edge. Her walls were wet and tight around him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold on.

“Julia…” he groaned, “I think I’m gonna…” his face contorted as she suddenly began to double her speed, her fingernails digging into his back, her top row of teeth biting down onto his shoulder. His voice was high pitched as he let out a long cry of “JULIA” before passing out onto the bed.

His climax as enough to pull the redhead over the edge, as she suddered, falling on top of him just seconds later. He could hot fluid pouring out of her drip onto his leg. Oh good. He hadn’t been to early after all.

Still panting and feeling gross and sweaty, he lifted his hand to gently stroke her hair, and then bending down to kiss her forehead. “Hey, Julia?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?” the redhead replied lazily

“Could we do this a little a longer?” he asked, his voice quiet and surprisingly innocent – full of hope. “I know we usually don’t, but I like it when we cuddle and I just really wanna hold you right now.”

She never gave a verbal answer. She instead simply shifted to cuddle into his side. The brunette lazily wrapped an arm around her.

Tomorrow he’d go back to the mission. Finding artifacts would be his calling and he’d put his life on the line for the sake of adventure. But tonight - tonight he was happy with precious gem of a woman curled up against his side. Tonight nothing else mattered. Tonight she was really the only thing he wanted.

As he watched her slowly fade into slumber, he couldn’t help but think that maybe she was always the only thing he wanted. And that maybe he was okay with that.


End file.
